


I told you it was a bad idea to do that

by Lunar_L



Series: L'âge de L'amour [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Everyone loves Marinette, F/M, Heartbreak, Implied date with Adrien, Schemes don't always turn out as you planned, jealous chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_L/pseuds/Lunar_L
Summary: Boyfriend Chat has to suddenly deal with the aftermath of insisting Marinette make a date with Adrien





	I told you it was a bad idea to do that

**Author's Note:**

> This timeline is getting convoluted and I am struggling to keep it together lol

“What the hell is this?”

Marinette looked up from her latest project to see Chat had let himself in again and from the look on his face, she was starting to wish she'd locked the skylight for a change. The little stuffed dog he was glaring daggers at didn't burst into flame the way he clearly wanted it to but it was still in danger if being destroyed if his clawed and clenching hands were any indication.

“It was a gift,” she told him, standing up and scooping up the little soft friend to keep it out of arms reach of her annoyed boyfriend, “It's cute.”

“It has a heart on it's collar.” He was right, but she had hoped he wouldn't notice that. “Who gave you a stuffed animal that says 'Be Mine' on it?”

She sighed. “Does it matter?” Seeing his unimpressed expression and pursed lip she realised it wasn't going to be so easy to drop this any time soon. “Fine. Michel gave me it after school but was too nervous to stick around for long. I think he likes me.”

Chat glowered, his eyebrows furrowing up until his brow was a crease of irritated wrinkles. “And you kept it!?”

“It's kinda cruel to throw away the presents people give me, isn't it?” she replied, glaring back at him. He narrowed his eyes and tilted his head a little in response, looking suspicious of something.

“Just how many gifts have you gotten?”

Oh crap. Here it was, go time.

“Quite a few,” she said, standing up to her full height in preparation for an argument, “Your genius idea of going on a date with Adrien and then telling him that it wasn't working out backfired. 'Cause now the whole school thinks I'm over my crush and might be willing to move on to someone else!”

She stomped over to her desk drawer, angry at him for ruining her memory of the perfect date with Adrien last week by tainting it with this whole silly mess, and causing her the guilt she'd felt at both sort of betraying Chat and hurting Adrien when she'd had to let him down.

Opening the drawer, she pulled out a dozen cards and love-notes, a handful of stuffed animals and a couple of boxes of sweets she'd been given or had left in her locker over the past week. “I told you it was a bad idea to do that, but would you listen? No!”

Tears were pricking at the corners of her eyes. She would not allow him to make her feel bad because people liked her. His jealousy was his problem, not hers.

She watched as his face fell, realisation sweeping over him. He actually had the humility to look ashamed of himself. “Half the school's in love with you,” he whispered as if it was something he hadn't considered until now.

She let out a huge sigh of disbelief. “Don't be stupid. Crush? Yes. Love? No,” she said, “I'm...nice to people. They aren't afraid to tell me when they like me the way they are with some other girls.” She faked coughed _Chloé's_ name into her hand and he smirked weakly at her antics. “It's just...I think most of them knew who I liked and that I wasn't likely to look at anyone else while I was hung up on him. Now they've all heard that it didn't work out. Because I made sure it didn't work out. I needed it not to...to keep you.”

A tear finally leaked from her eye and tracked it's way down her cheek to land on the toy dog she still held. More followed and she found she just couldn't stop them anymore.

For a moment Chat just stared. “I hurt you,” he said, a catch in his voice as he spoke. He moved towards her for a moment before changing his mind and snatching back the hand he had stretched out to touch her. “I'm sorry,” he said, “I'm so sorry Marinette.”

And before she could look up at him properly, he had dashed up to her bed and through her skylight, leaving her alone with her pain and tears.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gods that was angsty. I hate myself


End file.
